1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor module including a switching element formed of a wide bandgap semiconductor.
2. Description of the Background Art
As a next-generation switching element capable of realizing high withstand voltage, a low loss, and high heat resistance, a semiconductor device using silicon carbide (SiC) has been considered promising and expected to be applied to a power semiconductor module such as an inverter.
For example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2008-61404 proposes a current converter using a switching element formed of a wide bandgap semiconductor such as SiC.
Each switching element is connected in antiparallel with a free wheel diode in order to prevent destruction due to a surge current. In Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2010-252568, a Schottky barrier diode as a free wheel diode is formed of a wide bandgap semiconductor such as SiC, to reduce a recovery current of the free wheel diode, thus seeking reduction in switching loss.